ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cottonpuff Girls
Cottonpuff Girls are a group of supernatural sisters created by Proffesor Serumium and they are the cousins of Powerpuff Girls. Members : Look below: Rose Rosabella Susan Serumium,or Rose is the leader of the group. Just like Blossom, she is very leaderlike and loves to learn, but she wasn't too bossy like her equilvalent cousin. Instead of orange long hair, she wears an orange ponyhair, with a little red bow ( like Blossom's, but smaller ) in the top.She also have bangs like Blos. Her outfit were just like Blossom's. Her element is everything spicy and her signature color is pink. Her personality is cheerful and confident.Her hobbies is video games, skateboard and matchmake. Her counterparts are : Rusty ( Truffleruff boys ), Roze ( Cottonpunk girls ), and Rex ( Truffleright boys ). Rebbeca Rebbeca Anne Serumium,or Rebbeca is the cutest one of the group. Like Bubbles, she is really cute and love animals, but she was smarter and loves books . Her blonde pigtails go straight off instead of in the top. Her outfit were just like Bubbles's. Her element is cinamon and her signature color is blue. She also have a purple toy squid called Squiddy. Her personality is calm and smart. Her hobbies is video games, surfing and studding. Her counterparts are : Rupert ( Truffleruff boys ),Rebekah ( Cottonpunk girls ), and Robert ( Truffleright boys ) Regina Regina Jennifer Serumium,or Regina is the toughtest one of the group. Like Buttercup, she can't control anger and have a boylish voice, but instead of being a tomboy, she is super girly and kinder toward boys.She has curly black short hair.Her outfit were just like Buttercup's. Her element is coffee and her signature color is green. Her personality is gruff and generous. Her hobbies is video games, rollerskating and makeup.Her counterparts are : Ray ( Truffleruff boys ), Raina ( Cottonpunk girls ), and Rumble ( Truffleright boys ) Opening Cinamon Coffee and Everything Spicy These were the stuff choosen to create the purfect little dudettes. But profesor Serumium accidently ( well, a bit on purpose ) add an extra what-you-know into the mixture... CHEMICAL X!!!! ( see? I told you, profesor! ) BAM!!!!!!!! As the Cottonpuff Girls were born! Using their awesome but kinda lame special powers, Rose, Rebbeca, and Regina have dedicate their lives to fight s**y ( you know it's complicated ) girls and the forces of 18+ stuff!!!! (ew!) Trivia * The Cottonpuff girls's creation was inspired by Katty Dao, who creates them. When Katty saw her brother, holding a piece of cotton pud , she decided to create a Powerpuff girl based comic. * The Cottonpuff girls's enemies are Hotty Mama ( an evil s**y woman ) , Flamemingo ( a muntant teenage girl with fire hair) , HER ( HIM's malicious sister ), Duchess Morbucks ( Princess Morbuck's sister), the graymen gang ( a group of aliens ), Truffleruff boys ( CPG's male counterparts: Rusty, Rupert, and Ray, created by Hotty Mama , using soda, pills, and a baby hamster's tail ), and many other villians. * In the anime version, the Cottonpuff girls were normal girls: Susan (Rōzu ) , Anne (Sunea), and Jena (Joou) who was zapped by Chemical Z and became Blooming Rose, Bright Rebeca and Tough Regina.Rose uses a trompo to swing out fire, Rebeca uses a flute to make loud sounds for defending and Regina uses a lip gloss to attack enemies. * In addition to that, Katty Dao says " When season 2 of the comic releases, 3 new members will be added to the Cottonpuff Girls.'' The next 3 members 's infomations will be secret until season 2 is released. * To the Rowdyruff Boys, the Cottonpuff Girls where like their godsisters. * CPG will also make friends with the Powerpunk Girls in Season 3. * According to a special PPG X CPG crossover volume comic, the Powerpuff Girls hate to babysit CPGs because they are very naughty, aggresive, and disrespectful, but the reason is that CPGs don't like perfect little girls much. * These girls especially love Cheez Doodles and they'll trade anything for it. This snack left them extreme craziness through 24 hours, which can destroy a whole city during this effect. * The comics will release in a blog from Katty Dao. * RELEASE DATE : March, 31th, 2017 Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Crapshoot